With the popularity of intelligent terminal devices, more applications can be used by the intelligent terminals. Currently, the number of applications provided in each of the two mainstream platforms, that is, Apple (IOS) platform and Android (Android) platform exceeds 700,000, and to make it easier for a user to find and use these applications, both Apple and Android provide corresponding application stores, in which applications are managed by category to provide the user with a convenient channel for acquiring an application. The user only needs to search the Internet for a required application and then downloads and installs the application for use.
Currently, the applications in the application stores are numerous and diversified, and even if the applications are managed by category, the user generally can only view some popular programs that rank high, so it takes a lot of screening and search work to find an actually needed application. This is quite complex, lowers user experience, and also limits propagation efficiency of an application.